Nick-story of a therazinasaurus
by Zedus and Valerie
Summary: read to find out what happens. OC/Hyp. Rated T because of bloodshed ON HOLD
1. Nick

Chapter one- Spinosaurus Invasion

Nick, a young Velociraptor, wasn't like the others. She never ate meat, but instead, leaves! Her mother had always told her about stories of huge monsters and a mysterious creature that took dinosaurs and they would never return. Nikki's favorite story was that of the sail-back monsters. However, they only resided in a far away land across the sea. Nick's mom also told her about a legendary valley, one that was untouched by raptor kind. "Mommy, tell me about the great valley again!" Nick asked for one more bedtime story. "Okay, but this is the last time. And maybe someday you'll tell it to your child. The great valley, a beautiful place, was long ago inhabited by long necks. Then, other plant eaters came along. They fought and ravaged the dream valley. But, over time, they joined together in peace and harmony. It is said that the great valley still exists, but untouched by our kind. Maybe you'll be the first raptor to find and live in the great valley. Now sweet dreams, Nikki…" The next morning, Nick saw the beast in her nightmares. A huge, sail back monster. It swatted the young raptor with its tail and sent her flying. She then hit a tree and passed out, never to see anyone in the pack ever again. She woke up to ash and dust, and sat there crying. No, not only because of her wound, but her loss. The monster destroyed everything. "Mother! Mother!" She called out. "Nick?" A voice called out. "Mother? Where are you?!" She called back. "Over here… Nick... You... Were… Never a... Sharptooth…. You are… a… Long claw…" After that, she died. I am a Long Claw? Nick thought. But she couldn't stay here forever. Nick had to leave. But where would she go? "I'll have to go to the great valley." She decided. My idol, Velocia, did. She thought, retracing the events that lead to this day. The walk across the desert would be treacherous, and she knew this. "And I don't know anyone who has ever been to my destination… This journey would be longer and harder than I thought!" Nick had to go through the miles of treacherous desert. Then she remembered that Velo, her friend, had gone through the same desert over a month ago! "Maybe I could find him… Oh well! It's worth a shot!" Nick had made up her mind, she had to find Velo! She searched for several hours, and didn't ever find her friend. But, she did find a luxury oasis with plenty of leaves. She dreamed that night about all of that day being a horrid nightmare. The following day, Nick found that she was a lot closer to the great valley than expected. She also found Velo, but to a horrible misfortune.


	2. meeting Hyp

Chapter Two- Meeting a Hypsilophodon

Unfortunately, Velo, unlike Nick, didn't like leaves. And there was no sign of any other dinosaur around, so, he starved. However, another dino saw her. He stopped the raptor in her tracks and demanded to know why she was here. "Who, me? Well, let's just say that I'm kinda looking for a home. Do you know where the great valley is?" Nikki answered. He lowered his fist and motioned her to follow him. "Hey, by the way, my name's Hyp. And your name is?" He obviously wanted to befriend the raptor. "My name's Nick. And by the way, I only eat leaves." She told him. "Then I'm sure that you'll fit in pretty well. And I haven't ever seen or met a fast biter like you before, and I was once attacked by an entire pack!" Hyp smiled rudely at his new sister. "Yah, so what's that supposed to mean?!" She glared at the Hypsilophodon. "Hey! Just saying. Here, have a tree star." Nick looked at him funny. She just stared at it and said, "What's a tree star?" Now it was Hyp who looked at her funny. Then, Hyp's dad came out. "Aw, look! You found a girl!" He cooed. "What?! N-no! It's not like THAT!" Nick was horrified! Hyp was also embarrassed by this as well. "Dad, Nick's just a friend!" Nick seethed at this. Then, something that Nikki found cruel happened. They saw a group of kids. Nick wanted to play with them but Hyp told her, "Wait here. I'm gonna show you what I do best!" And sure enough, he started to bully the hatchlings with his pals! Nick wanted to run away, go back to where the monster attacked, but Hyp called her over. "Well, Nick, this is Mutt, and this Nod." But Nikki couldn't take it anymore. "You know what, Hyp? Stop bullying everyone! Does that really make you awesome? Cut it out NOW, because I'm really not afraid to beat someone up! Neither of you have any idea what I've been through lately! I lost my entire pack to a monster, and if someone's gonna be hurt, it's gonna YOU!" She told him. What had she just said? Nick ran for it, past the borderline, away from it all. "Nick, come back! I swear I'll be nice! Come back!" Hyp called after the raptor. Nick was just about to make the one-mile mark when Hyp stopped her. "Look, Nick, is it? I, well, I lost my sister a few years ago to hunger, and I have been looking for a similar girl for awhile now. Don't blame me for anything, and please, come back!" Hyp told her. "How could you?" She sobbed. But, Nikki returned with him, anyway. "Hyp, just promise me one thing, that you'll never bully anyone ever again. Okay?" Nick tried to compromise with her new buddy. "Nick, look, I like you and all, but I think we should be more than just friends. And if you say yes, I will promise you that I'll never bully anyone ever again." He handed her a rose. "Do you mean that you want me to be your sister?" She didn't catch on. "No! More than that! I love you; don't you realize that for years it was just me and my dad?" Hyp tried to compromise with HER now. Nick hesitated; and Hyp stared at her, crossing his fingers in hope of a yes. "I'm sorry, but I think we should just be siblings." Nick just said the very sentence that started it all.


	3. Nigel Marven

Chapter three- Nigel Marvin

It took almost three days for Nick to settle in. Dreams and nightmares about her unfortunate encounter still haunted her however. "Hyp, remember when you wanted to know about what happened to my family?" She had finally decided to talk about it. "Have you ever heard of the sail-tooth? Well, that legend is real." She told him. "Sail-tooth? That's the Sharptooth with that huge spine on its back, right?" Hyp tried to understand. "Yes. That horrible thing destroyed my old home, ate my family, and tried to kill ME. You're lucky to know me. I probably would have never made through that desert alive if it weren't for you." She smiled warmly at him, Hyp returned the smile. They suddenly heard an eerie sound; Nick started whimpering and backed into the corner. Hyp ran and hid in terror. But it wasn't a sail-tooth, it was something stranger. Nick started to eye the strange being like she was going to severely injure him; and Hyp just stood there, motionless and paralyzed in fear. Then Nick ambushed the strange man, causing it to scream out in pain. She eyed the strange object next to this thing, whatever it is. "Hey, Hyp! Take a look at this!" Nick motioned her friend over. "Hey, you on the ground! What is this?" She asked the strange creature. "I…I must be high right now! A Velociraptor can't talk!" Hyp and Nick glanced at each other, confused. Or at least Hyp was confused; Nikki was infuriated by what he called her. "I can't believe you just called me that. Because to my kind, Velociraptor means cannibal. And I'm NOT a cannibal!" Nick screamed at him. "Now, you're going to tell us what the heck this is, or I'm going to have to kill you!" She leaned in close to his face and demanded. "It's called a video camera… And I'm sorry! I never meant to call you a cannibal! Please don't hurt me!" The being told him. Now that the two got their answer, they backed off and headed home… But were stopped by something believed to have died a long time ago! It was the original Sharptooth! But the strange being that Nick and Hyp had threatened earlier had just stood up and smiled! Nikki couldn't believe her own eyes; was her long-missing father this Sharptooth? "What are we waiting for?! We have to RUN, Nick!" Hyp told her. But she wouldn't budge; Nikki started to tear up instead.


	4. T-Rex

Chapter four- long lost relative

Nick, no matter how much her adoptive brother tried to get her to move, wouldn't move a muscle. This caused the raptor's predatory life style to kick in. "Nick, that thing will kill us BOTH. We have to get out of here NOW!" Hyp made one last final attempt to snap the trance. Instead, the young raptor turned on the two she had just met; in other words she was acting like a 'normal' raptor would. Nick cornered and tried to kill Nigel Marvin; and once again threatened Hyp. Nikki ran off into the gorge, but didn't stay entranced for very long. She also managed to drown; as in she was attacked by a large carnivorous Liopluerodon. Hyp, not knowing what to do, screamed and ran. MEANWHILE…

"Sierra? Sierra, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you….."

"Those 5 Cold times have passed, are you STILL in the mood for EVIL?!"

"Let's just wait for Pterano."

2 HOURS LATER…..

Nick woke up, bleeding and wounded. There was an unfamiliar flyer standing next to her. "Allow me to introduce myself, but first, who are you and what happened?" He asked the Amnesiac raptor. "I-I don't know…." Was all she could say. "I found you nearly dead on the shoreline. Are you okay? My name is Pterano, encase you were wondering." She still didn't understand. "I found a skyhouse a couple miles that way, near Three-Horn peak. I looked big enough, and secure enough, for you to heal from your wound."


	5. egg steallers

CHAPTER FIVE- EGG-STEALERS

Upon finally reaching the skyhouse, the two were cornered by two egg-stealers. "Back off! I don't know how to kill sharp-teeth, but I know how to paralyze egg-stealers!" Pterano threatened the two brothers. "We're not here to fight *you*, but we are here for her." One of them, who was obviously the older one, told him. The second one, the younger one, ran over to the amnesiac. "Are you okay? Don't worry, Pterano can't hurt you now. It's me, Strut." He told her, cradling the girl in his arms and running back to his brother. "Hey Ozzie, do you think that we could just lock that moron up in the holding cell we found in the skyhouse, and just live their ourselves?" The younger one asked his brother. 5 MILES AWAY….

"You know what? I'm tired of waiting for that liar! We look for the girl OURSELVES now!"

"Sierra, you know that we promised each other to NOT do anything until now. But, you're right; we should look for this 'Ria' ourselves."

"Sure, Rinkus, glad to see it MY way!"

AT THE GREAT VALLEY….

Hyp stared out at the sunset, thinking of his dead friend. "Nick…. You always reminded me of my little sister….. Goodbye… Forever…." He was so depressed that he didn't realize that Nigel snuck up behind him. "Hadn't you messed things up ENOUGH? Because of you, my friend is dead!" Hyp screamed at the human. Nigel just took out another video camera and stuck it up to his face.

**Yeah, I know, short chapter! See ya later next time, viewers! **


End file.
